Strawberries
by ShadowOfTheNight101
Summary: OOC characters! Part I of my Payback/Teasing series. Chocolate covered strawberries and empty classrooms. Draco/Harry story. Rated M for some sexual content. You've been warned.


* * *

**_Strawberries_**

_Part I of the Payback/Teasing Series_

* * *

"How the hell does she do that?"

Draco looked up from his breakfast at his best friend, Blaise Zabini, who was currently staring at something or someone over at the Gryffindor table. His eyes grazed over the occupants until he saw just who 'she' was. Hermione Granger, Gryffindor know-it-all, was apparently teasing his friend while sucking on a strawberry.

Draco looked over at his friend with a smirk.

"Well, Blaise, usually when someone eats food, they put it in their mouth, bite down, chew and swallow."

"Not that you idiot," Blaise snapped.

"What are you two goons talking about now?" The boys looked over to see their other best friend, Pansy Parkinson, sitting down across from them.

"Blaise is getting a hard-on from watching his girlfriend sucking on a strawberry," Draco announced as he took a bite out of his eggs.

"Shut up, Draco!"

Pansy burst out laughing. It was after the war and McGonagall had invited all seventh years back to the school. Surprisingly, the Malfoys' were welcomed back with open arms, thanks to Harry speaking at their trial.

Ron and Hermione had realized they were better friends, rather then a couple.

A month into the final school year, Blaise had asked Hermione out and she had said yes. The two of them had been going steady ever since.

Those two weren't the only ones to form a rival house bond. Ron and Pansy got together just before Christmas break. Somewhere between Ron grieving over his fallen brother and Pansy grieving over her boyfriend's death, the two of them had found comfort in one another.

And last, but definitely not least. Draco and Harry. The two of them had secretly been dating since before the war. Of course, no one knew about them. After the war, they came out to the public. Everyone took it surprisingly well…everyone, but Lucius. He came around with the help of Narcissa, but he wasn't thrilled.

Blaise let out a groan as he doubled over.

"Okay, that's it." Draco threw his napkin down on the table. He looked at his friend with a smirk.

"Shut up. You have no idea what this feels like," Blaise gasped out.

"Yeah, Blaise, yeah I do," Draco shook his head as he thought back to the previous night.

Pansy shook her head. "Will you stop looking? If it's causing you this much pain, then just look somewhere else."

Blaise glared at her. "How can you look away? If Ron was doing that – "

"If Ron was doing that, the whole room would be throwing up," Draco finished with a bark-like laugh.

The Slytherin princess glowered at both her friends. Blaise looked back up to see Hermione nibbling on the end of her strawberry.

"Seriously, how does she do that?" Blaise whined.

"It's easy," Draco stated as he conjured up a bowl of melted chocolate and pulled the bowl of strawberries towards his friends and himself.

"Now watch."

Draco dipped one of the strawberries into the chocolate. He looked over at the Gryffindor table and found his beloved sitting between Ron and Hermione. Harry looked up at that exact moment, his eyes widening to the size of quaffles when he saw what Draco was doing.

The blonde-haired boy had pulled the chocolate covered strawberry out of the bowl and watched as some of the sauce dripped off the tip. He smirked across the room at his boyfriend before he gently pressed the strawberry to his lips. He licked the tip of the strawberry, closing his eyes and delighting in the sweet, tangy taste.

His tongue snaked out and licked his entire strawberry clean before sucking the treat into his mouth. He let his fingers pull it out to the tip before sucking it back in. He continued sucking until he got all the chocolate sauce off. Then he repeated the process.

He opened his eyes to see Harry's face flushed and his eyes glazed over. He locked eyes with his boyfriend before taking a bite out of the strawberry; Harry bit his lip hard as he doubled over slightly. Draco smirked with achievement before turning back to his friends.

"Does that clarify anything?"

Blaise and Pansy were staring at him in shock.

"Dude, I think I might just be bi," Blaise gasped out.

Draco looked at him – wondering if he was serious – before bursting out in laughter. He let his head fall to the table as he continued laughing. He couldn't help it. What would you do if your best friend told you that?

He only stopped laughing when he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. He looked up to see his boyfriend standing behind him.

"Hey baby, what's up?" Draco asked all innocent-like.

"Oh nothing…could I talk to you for a moment? Out in the hall," Harry said, pointing towards the double doors.

Draco nodded. "I'll see you guys later."

He grabbed Harry's hand and allowed the brunette to pull him out of the Great Hall, down the hall and into an empty classroom. The second the door shut, Draco found himself slammed against the wall with Harry's body pressed against his.

The brunette smashed his lips against the blonde's after muttering a few quick silencing and locking spells. Draco moaned into Harry's mouth as he felt his boyfriend's tongue lightly trace along his own.

Harry tasted every corner and crevice that Draco's mouth had to offer. Pulling away only for air, Harry pressed open mouthed kisses along the Slytherin's jaw, neck and collarbone, paying special attention to his pulse point.

Draco clawed at his boyfriend's back, wanting desperately for some skin on skin contact. Harry obliged after a few minutes – after leaving a very beautiful mark on Draco's neck – and removed his shirt.

The brunette took Draco's hands and pressed them above his head and with a murmured charm, they were bound to the wall with invisible ropes. He snapped his fingers and Draco's clothes completely disappeared.

"Please," Draco hissed.

"Oh no, my love. You teased me, now I'm going to torture you."

Draco let out a groan as Harry pressed light chaste kisses down his body, avoiding his most sensitive areas.

"Damnit, Harry, stop teasing me."

Harry smirked up at his boyfriend before taking his cock into his mouth. The man above him let out a hoarse scream as he squirmed against the invisible bonds. Harry suckled the tip of the leaking cock before taking the whole eight inches into his mouth.

Draco could feel the familiar burning sensation in his stomach and he felt his toes curl. He was close…so close.

Harry pulled away with a pop and grasped the base of Draco's cock.

"What the hell, Potter?" Draco gasped as he felt his impending orgasm fade away, leaving him on the brink of a sexual high.

Harry got up from his knees and pulled his shirt back on. He looked over at his boyfriend with a smirk and pressed a hand to his cheek.

"That was payback for breakfast," Harry whispered before pressing a kiss to the other boy's lips. With that he walked out of the classroom, leaving behind a naked and sexually frustrated Draco Malfoy.

Once the door shut, the Slytherin began his struggle against the invisible bonds on his wrists. After ten minutes of struggling, Draco finally gave up, his wrists raw with rope burns.

"You will pay for this, Harry Potter."

* * *

AN: This is part one of my brand new 'Payback/Teasing' series. I hope you all like it. Let me know what Draco should do as payback towards Harry. The best idea offered will be used in Part II and get the story dedicated to them.

Thanks a bunch for reading and let me know what you think.

Lots of Love,

Sam


End file.
